Wing Pegasus S130RB
Wing Pegasus S130RB (翼ペガシス S130RB Tsubasa Pegashisu S130RB) is a Limited Edition Attack-type Beyblade released as a Booster at the World Hobby Fair 2012 on January 15, 2012 in Osaka, Japan, and is a variation of Wing Pegasis 90WF. Face Bolt: JAPAN 2012 Champion WBBA This is a Limited Edition Face Bolt, distributed by the WBBA, for the World Hobby Fair 2012. It is a black Face Bolt, with the words, "OFFICIAL WORLD 2012 WBBA" printed on it, whilst appearing over the planet Earth, which is outlined in white. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasus III *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II. Prior to release, Pegasus III was described to be heavier and stronger since it contains iron filings (powder-like substance) to give it a glittery effect of some sort. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.1 grams which the exact same as it's predecessor Pegasus II. Although this is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs; despite the fact that it has metal fillings. Pegasus III still has uses in Defense though due to it's weight and it is a translucent dark blue in color. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 4D Fusion Wheel: Wing *'Total Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. As with all Pegasus-related Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". There is no difference, design-wise between the Modes. The only thing that differs is weight distribution; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing was designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil supposedly comes from the triangular protrusions. However, Wing works best in Defense-Type combos, or when paired with BD145 and MB, it is a great Balance custom. This is because of both the weight and diameter of Wing, along with how well balanced (or out of balance in Mode 1 and 2) the Wheel is. Also since Wing suffers the same reason as why Dark is terrible for Attack; their wings are too closely-packed together to conduct any real damage to the opposing Bey. It is a dark metallic blue in color. Spin Track: Shield 130 *'Weight:' 3.34 grams Shield 130 (S130) is a special Spin Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, however BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, Boost Mode is exclusive to BD145 in conjunction with Hades. Made only of plastic, S130 has a horizontal disk attached to its center. This disk actually consists of eight arms linked by some relatively round webs of plastic, which overall forms an imperfect circle. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combos such as MF Gravity Destroyer S130 RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi-rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low-attacking Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If it comes into contact with a low-height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. Performance Tip: Rubber Ball *'Weight:' 0.82 grams Rubber Ball (RB), as its name suggests, is a Ball Performance Tip, made of rubber. Interesting about it though, is that it is very wide; the widest out of any Rubber-based Performance Tip to date; possibly on par with RDF. It is a translucent black with purple rubber. Performance-wise, RB excels in Defense; comparable to that of RS and RDF. While it contains somewhat of an RF-like movement, it still maintains a Ball-based movement as well. It's rubber allows it to have better grip on the Stadium floor, and thus take powerful hits from Attack-Types. While obtaining great results for Defense, it has failed on certain ones, due to it's large surface area, which while creating more friction, reduces Stamina and thus, makes it easier to KO than that of RS. It also, is not suited for Attack-based combos and is terrible in Stamina, just like many other Rubber Tips. Overall, RB has proven to be a very successful Performance Tip for Defense. Even though, it's large surface area can make it easier to KO than RS, it has proven itself enough that RB, is one of the greatest Performance Tips in terms of Defense. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Trivia *Wing Pegasus is the second Bey to to have the S130RB combo, the other being Jade Jupiter S130RB. *Unlike Jade Jupiter S130RB's, Wing Pegasus' RB has the usual red for its rubber, rather than pink. *In the box, it says it an Attack-type. But when you launch it, it acts like a defense type. *It is more like a Defense-Type rather than an Attack Type, due to the fact that RB is a defense-type tip and Wing is better classed in Defense than at Attack. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Limited Edition Beyblades